The field of this invention relates to bicycles and more particularly to a mechanism to vary the force required through the pedal assembly in order to operate the bicycle, not only when the bicycle is moving, but also when the bicycle is stopped.
The use of the derailleur mechanism within a bicycle is, at the present time, quite common. The derailleur mechanism permits shifting of the bicycle into "lower gear", such as when going up hill or when moving slowly. This is very satisfactory in most instances. But, there is one disadvantage in that the bicycle must be moving before changing of the gears is possible.
One disadvantage to this is if an operator, as he approaches a stop situation, is in a "high gear", the operator may experience difficulty in getting moving again until the operator is able to shift gears by the derailleur mechanism. This situation could be hazardous and to practically everyone who has operated such a bicycle, it certainly is annoying.
There is a definite need for the incorporating of a shifting mechanism with a bicycle which is operable while the bicycle is standing still.